Angel-Owl
by MerthursFollower
Summary: Peter finds a girl-she's been attacked. Something is happening to her, but who is she? PeterxOC pairing. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Angel

**I'm writing this as if it's been two years since The Amazing Spider-Man. Peter in my fanfiction is 19 which would have made him 17 when he was bitten.**

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging through the streets of New York, near the Oscorp building. He heard a women's scream. He landed on a roof and tried to work out where the sound had come from.

Suddenly, a pure white bird flew past him. Peter shot a web at it and pinned it to a wall.

It looked like a pure white barn owl except it had large green eyes.

It screeched at him. He heard the lady scream again, from the direction the owl had come from. He swung in that direction.

"Hello?" Peter called, "Where are you?" He listened.

He could hear crying in the alleyway beneath him. He slowly dropped down. A young lady-she looked about 18- was lying in the ground.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Peter asked.

She turned her head to look at him, "Spider-Man?" She asked.

Peter nodded, "The one and only. What happened to you?"

She shivered. Peter realised she was wearing a rather torn up dress.

"An owl attacked me" she whispered, "a large white one"

She gasped and curled up, "My back. It hurts..."

"Let me take a look"

She uncurled and Peter carefully peeled off the back of her dress. She had large cuts on her back, and two large bumps on her should blades. Gingerly, he touched the lumps. She yelped and jerked away from him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He cried.

"You can't stay here" Peter said, "I'll take you to my place so I can patch you up until I can find where the nearest emergency place is. I'll have to carry you, will that be alright?"

The lady nodded, "Thank you".

"No problem... What's your name?"

"Lilliana"

"Pretty. Okay Lilliana, I'm going to pick you up. This will hurt, but when we get to mine I can give you some painkillers..."

She sighed, "Thanks"

He gently picked her up. She wasn't very heavy. He was carrying her bridal-style, but being careful not to touch her shoulder blades. Luckily, Peter wasn't too fat from home. He started walking.

* * *

By the time Peter had reached his house he and Lilliana had found out quite a bit about each other.

He now knew she sang at a bar called the tavern. The locals called her the Tavern Angel. She wore a white strapless dress that had a very low back and wore realistic looking angel wings. She wore these whilst singing to look like an angel.

Lilliana lived in a small flat a few blocks away but she couldn't give Peter the address (Peter thought she might have a mild concussion-should be fine by morning).

Peter told Lilliana about his best friend, (only friend really) Gwen Stacey. They had stopped dating after Gwen's dad had died and were now best friends.

There was a sixth form collage at Midtown Science High School- Peter and Gwen's school- and classes were starting in a week. Peter and Gwen were about to start their senior year there and Lilliana was about to start her junior year there.

Peter knocked on the door with his foot. Lilliana had fallen asleep a few blocks back so he was trying to be quiet.

His Aunt May opened the door.

"Peter! Oh thank God your-" she stopped.

"Who's this?"

"Her name is Lilliana. She's hurt"

Aunt May stepped back inside the hallway, "Quick being her inside".

Peter had told May about him being Spider-Man after he made up with Gwen.

He was glad he wasn't lying to her but Peter felt guilty that she was almost always worried about him.

She laid some towels down on the sofa and Peter laid Lilliana down on her front carefully.

He ran upstairs to change. When he came back down, May had started wrapping bandages around Lilliana's cuts.

Peter looked carefully at the bumps on Lilliana's back. They had swollen from raised bumps to nearly the size of Peter's fists.

He started helping May with the first aid kit.


	2. Owl

A groan woke Peter up. He stretched his arms and opened his eyes. He was sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

Lilliana was lying on her front on the couch. Her dark hair was falling out of her bun. Her hair, eyebrows and eyelashes stood out against her pale, creamy skin.

Peter looked at her again before he jumped to his feet, shocked.

Through the blanket covering her, Peter could see that the two lumps on Lilliana's back had grown again. They were each the size of a human head.

A surprised noise escaped Peter and Lilliana blinked at him sleepily, "Where am I?" She asked.

"Uh... Don't move for a second, okay?"

She looked confused, "... Okay"

Peter walked quickly up the stairs to Aunt May's room. He woke her up and bought her downstairs.

Aunt May gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What is it?" Lilliana looked rather scared.

"What do you remember about last night?" Peter asked.

"There was an... Owl. A white one. It... Attacked me. Then ... Spider-Man found me. My back it... Hurt... So he brought me..." She looked at Peter wide-eyed, "To his house. You're Spider-Man?!"

He smiled gently, "The one and only"

"Why were you so...? Shocked?" Lilliana asked.

Peter carefully helped Lilliana stand up. He led her to the bathroom and told her to look over her shoulder at her back.

Two huge lumps stuck out the back of Lilliana's white dress. They were paler than the surrounding skin and reminded Peter of giant white-head spots. Lilliana looked like she might faint so Peter sat her down on the closed toilet.

"They look like spots" she said quietly, "and you need to empty spots..."

She looked at him, "Could you...?"

Peter grimaced but nodded, "Alright"

* * *

She was lying on her front on the bathroom floor.

"Ready?" Asked Peter, pulling on a pair of sanitary plastic gloves.

She nodded and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Peter took the small knife, and gently cut the skin over the left bump. A small amount of fluid seeped out of the cut.

"It didn't hurt" Lilliana whispered, it felt... Relieving"

Peter carefully cut from the base of the lump around to the other side. He cut off the top layer and removed it. He gasped.

"What?!" Lilliana demanded.

With shaking hands, Peter reached his fingers into the lump, and drew out something long and white. He stretched it out.

"What happened?"

Peter took a deep breath, "there's a... A... Wing, inside the lump"

Lilliana sharply inhaled.

Peter quickly opened the other lump. Inside, tightly coiled, was an identical wing. Peter met Lilliana's green eyes. They mirrored his shock and he could see fear.

He quickly dressed the open wounds and bandaged the skin around but left the wings free. He carefully cleaned them for her until they were dry. Lilliana twisted her neck around in an effort to see the wings.

She furrowed her brow slightly and the wings fluttered feebly.

"Angel wings" she whispered.

* * *

Peter was waiting in Lilliana's kitchen/ dining room. He had walked with Lilliana to her house. She had borrowed a loose dress and a long coat from May. She was getting changed in her room.

Peter was writing in his IPhone notes. He kept a diary of sorts, about his spider-man adventures, written on the IPhone notes pages. He was currently writing about Lilliana. He paused, wondering how to describe how she looked- not straight after she's been attacked, but in general.

'She has long, silky, thick, deep brown hair that falls straight down her back, he wrote. Her dark hair outlines her soft face. Her face looks gentle, with soft and kind features, high and shallow cheek bones, and a slender jaw line.'

Peter smiled as he pictured Lilliana's face. She was beautiful.

'She has moderately thick eyebrows, as dark as her hair. Lilliana has a small snub nose, and small ears. Her lips look plush, rose pink and she has white teeth. She has pale skin, with hardly any blemishes and a delicate rose petal blush on her cheeks. She has large, expressive eyes with long, thick ebony eyelashes. Her eyes are an emerald green, with small golden flecks.'

Peter had to think for a moment about her height. He was just over 6ft... So that would make Lilliana...

'Lilliana stands at just over 5ft7. She is tall and slim, yet curvy. She has a great figure with long legs. She looks graceful, like a ballet dancer.'

Peter heard soft footsteps, and looked up. Lilliana walked over sat down next to him. She was wearing a strapless dress that had a back low enough so her wings were free. The forest green colour made her eyes pop.

Peter didn't realise he was staring until Lilliana cleared her throat awkwardly. He put away his IPhone.

"Thanks for everything" she said.

Peter smiled, "I'm glad I could help".

"I won't tell anyone about you being... You know"

Peter nodded, relieved.

"What happened to the owl?" She asked suddenly.

"Owl...? Oh the one that attacked you?" Peter had forgotten all about out it.

"When I saw it... I webbed it to a wall" he admitted sheepishly.

She laughed.

"I wonder if it's still there..." She said curiously.

"Do you want to go find out?" Peter asked.

"Alright. Let me go grab my shoes first!"

A few minutes later Lilliana was wearing a pair of white sandals. They walked out the door, and froze.

The owl was sat on the gate leading to the apartment house (large house split into flats).

Its white plumage was speckled with silver, grey and pale golden spots and patches. The heart-shape around the face of the owl was a soft grey and silver. The bird strongly resembled a barn owl but the colouring was wrong. The eyes were outlined with tiny golden feathers. The rest of the owl was a beautiful white with the odd silver spot.

It hooted softly and flapped its wings. Lilliana flinched. It flew towards her. She held an arm out to shield her face and it perched gently on her forearm.


End file.
